<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green and Taylor by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790450">Green and Taylor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The House of the Dead (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon - Video Game, Cyborgs, Family, Gen, Genetics, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Hope, Horror, Loss, Mad Science, Mentor/Protégé, Mild Language, Monsters, Moving On, Past Character Death, Retirement, Sacrifice, Saving the World, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:19:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An interquel set between The House of the Dead 4 and The House of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn. Not keen on squandering James Taylor’s heroic sacrifice, Kate Green takes her late partner’s younger brother under her wing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green and Taylor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green and Taylor</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the House of the Dead series.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>An interquel set between <em>The House of the Dead 4</em> and <em>The House of the Dead: Scarlet Dawn</em>. Not keen on squandering James Taylor’s heroic sacrifice, Kate Green takes her late partner’s younger brother under her wing.</p>
<hr/><p>Kate considered how delicately to phrase the news. James didn’t leave much behind. Not a body. Not his gun. Everything of his that survived the attack on the AMS Branch Office was boxed in two dusty packages she lugged out of the trunk of her car.</p><p>James put a stop to the World, but it cost him his life. It was distinguished, as honourable a life as one could lead dismantling a sinister corporation secretly financing horrendous mutant experiments.</p><p>Though the handy device closed Pandora’s Box for good, she had to question who in leadership signed off on standard issue PDAs rigged with A-bombs. Not a smart idea.</p><p>You couldn’t tell they about blew it beating the apocalypse. Unlike the epicentre of the outbreak, cities weren’t on fire, and everywhere you turned wasn’t crawling with undead monsters.</p><p>London and Rome crumbled under mandatory quarantine, but in the months that followed Kate and G fighting Goldman’s scourge back to its source, some semblance of order had been restored.</p><p>Kate couldn’t shop at her favourite store there anymore.</p><p>The man she came to see was out front, chopping firewood in the yard. A young version of James. Just add a couple age lines and grey hairs.</p><p>“Ryan Taylor?”</p><p>“That’s me. May I help you?”</p><p>“Kate Green, AMS. I was on assignment with James overseas.”</p><p>“Oh. You’re his partner. How is my brother these days?”</p><p>She took a long breath. “He was killed in the line of duty.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>,” Kate elided. “I gathered up his stuff at the office. Old newspaper clippings, mostly. Less a pack rat than I pegged him for.”</p><p>“Except delivering the bad news and unloading his junk aren’t the only reasons you’re here, are they?”</p><p>“I read your file. You and James trained at the academy together, and fit a similar psychological profile. He graduated to field missions. You quit.”</p><p>“Never got a handle on desk jockeying,” Ryan chuckled. “So, they’re recruiting retired assets now? What, is AMS short the personnel?”</p><p>
  <em>If you count murdered by zombies short personnel.</em>
</p><p>Ryan sensed mourning, and not just for James.</p><p>He gave it some thought. “Did my brother go down in a blaze of glory?”</p><p>“Don’t approve of the wording, but James saved us all.”</p><p>After observing a moment of silence to salute the fallen hero, Ryan noticed Kate’s sidearm. “Can you shoot?”</p><p>Unholstering, she pulled the trigger and split the log he’d been hacking at, showing him the Hollywood action gal sneer she practiced pumping cyborgs full of lead.</p><p>“Sorry I asked.”</p><p>“It’s too late for regrets, Ryan. I won’t give up hope.”</p><p>“Hope?”</p><p>She held her head high with learned bravery. “A promise I made to James.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>